Moving On
by The Story Mistress
Summary: When Kagome learns that her beloved husband Koga died she jumps off a cliff to follow him in death. However she washes up on the island of a bitter human hating hanyou named Inuyasha. Slowly he helps her realize that, maybe, life is worth living after all
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: Only time I'm saying this; I do not own Inuyasha.

Moving On

An Inuyasha fanfic

By The Story Mistress

Prologue

_Kagome Higurashi stood on a high cliff the drizzle wetting her lightly as she gazed down at the swollen angry river below; the strong winds battered her pushing her closer to the edge._

_Kagome POV_

"The winds," I said smiling sadly. "It is the spirit of my beloved Kouga urging me to join him in death where we would finally be together forever." The winds pushed against me ever stronger. "Be still," I soothed my lost love. "We will be together soon enough." I remember when we first decided to run away together.

_"Kouga, my parents say I can't see you anymore. They think you're a bad influence. But I don't think I could live without you. Please don't hold their racial views against me Kouga. I love you."_ With that pretty speech I threw myself into my beloved's arms. His next words first threw me into despair then filled me with joy.

_"My clan doesn't want me to see you either Kagome, it's because you're a Miko. But who cares what they think. I love you too, let's run away. We'll get married and live happily after together."_

_"Run away?"_ I was too naïve to even comprehend such a thing, yet I agreed. _"Oh Kouga, I would follow you to the ends of the earth if I had to. We're meant to be. We're forever you and me."_ I remember the house you gave me as a wedding present. I remember how you carried me over the threshold and we spent our first night together. Then war came to our lives and you left to fight.

_"Don't you see Kagome, I have to go. This is everything our love stands for. If we win this war no one can disapprove of us, a demon and a human joined together in love."_

_"Promise me you'll come back."_ I remember pleading.

_"I promise I'll come back."_ I remember seeing you shoulder your pack and walk out the door. Do you remember what I called after you?

_"Don't forget I'll follow you to the ends of the earth if I have to!"_I don't even think you heard me. I remember that tragic day when Ami and Suzuki were visiting me and I got a letter from where you were posted. I was so happy to have finally gotten another letter, I hadn't heard from you in months. I danced around the living room clutching the letter to my chest. Then I sat down to read it and sorrow came knocking. As I read the words informing me you were dead I silently vowed to follow you in death.

I was so calm, I stood and dropped the letter from unfeeling fingers and made my way to the bathroom where I closed the door, foolishly forgetting to lock it and located a razor. I whispered a prayer that I would soon see you in heaven and then slit both my wrists. And there I sat waiting for the end to come, but Ami and Suzuki had read the letter and fearing the came after me. So I tried again filling the tub with water and then taking sleeping pills so I could drown peacefully, but once again I was foiled. They wouldn't leave me alone after that, wouldn't trust me, but I had to get away.

So I slipped away last night to this place where we picnicked beside the once peaceful river. It's been a year since your death and here I stand at the edge of the earth. Finally I will join you. The winds push me closer to the edge. I must wonder with the winds blowing the way they are, when I jump, will I fly? Only one way to find out. I jumped. And the last thing I remember thinking before plunging into the raging river and sub coming to the darkness is thinking; I guess not.

_Inuyasha's POV_

There it was again, that stench of the humans who wished to enslave all demon kind. But where was the human, I saw no one. Then I spotted it, a female lying washed up on my island. I walked over and poked her a bit with my foot. She didn't move. "Maybe she's dead." I said to myself. But upon closer inspection I discovered she was alive, barely. I also realized she closely resembled some one I once knew. Someone I didn't want to be reminded of. Kikyou. The only human I'd ever trusted. The only living being human or demon that I'd ever loved. And she betrayed me for that slime Naraku and then died a dog's death at his hands.

_"Love?" Kikyou laughed harshly. "Like I could ever love a lowly half breed mutt like you? Don't kid yourself Inuyasha what we had was just a fling and nothing more."_ That's what she said to me before she left when desperate for her to stay I blurted out the words that had thus far been kept close to my heart. _"I love you."_ What a mistake. And now someone who could be her double shows up on my island. This couldn't be a good omen. I sighed and carried the wench to the house I had built on the western edge of my island. I wouldn't have her death on what little conscience I have.

A/N: this is a remake of a fic I wrote along time ago, also called Moving On. The original was just five chapters long and I decided to rewrite it and make it longer. The original is unfortunately no longer available. Also this is the sequel to Captive.

Much luv

The Story Mistress


	2. Chapter One

Moving On

Chapter One

_Inuyasha POV_

"What should I do about her clothes?" I wondered aloud. "If she isn't already she'll get sick in those wet things. Don't think she'll be happy with the idea of a stranger undressing her, but she'll just have to deal with it." I undressed her making as little contact as I could. I tried to be modest but I couldn't help noticing she had a nice little body. When I finished I wrapped her in a blanket like a makeshift dress then put another blanket over her and left her to sleep. I headed for the kitchen to make some broth.

_Kagome POV_

"Kouga?" I moaned as I awakened. I didn't know where I was and I hurt all over. And, I realized with a start, I was naked with a blanket wrapped around me and another on top of me. I heard a noise and sat up and turned to gaze into a pair of deep violet eyes. "You're not Kouga," I said stupidly, then hopefully. "Where am I? Am I dead?"

"Nope, not yet anyway," he answered. "You washed up on my island. Now drink this." He held a cup of broth up to my lips.

"No!" an anguished scream tore from my lips. I knocked the cup to the floor and threw myself down on the bed sobbing. "Why did you bring me here, you should have just let me die!"

"Well unfortunately I have a strict no rotting human corpses on my island rule. I could always throw you back into the ocean and let you drown." I paid him no mind. I just cried and cried and cried. Soon I fell asleep. While I slept I dreamt a most terrible dream. It started out happy; with Kouga and me picnicking by a peaceful river surrounded by our romping children. When suddenly our children began to disappear starting with the one in my belly. Then Kouga shouldered a pack that had come from nowhere.

_"I've met someone else Kagome, someone younger and better. And with the children gone there's really no reason for me to stay."_ He walked away and soon faded from my sight and I awoke calling his name. The man who had rescued me was once again standing beside me a puzzled look on his face.

"This Kouga person," he asked. "Is he someone I can call to get you off my island?"

"Not unless you can contact the dead," I said rolling away from him. He walked away and soon came back. "Who are you anyway?" I asked over my shoulder.

"I'm Inuyasha, this is my island," he answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kagome; do you live here all alone?"

"No, two other people live on the other side of the island. How did you end up here? Was there an accident or did you jump? Is there anyone I can contact to come get you?"

"How I ended up here is none of your business," I said a little sharply. "And there is no one."

"Whatever. Here's some more broth, drink or don't. I don't care." He walked away. I turned over and saw the plain wooden cup on the table beside the bed. I sighed then sat up and took the cup. Immediately after drinking the broth I felt sleepy. There must have been sleeping pills in it. I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

_Inuyasha POV_

"None of my business my ass, it's my island your on," I grumbled as I walked away from the rude little wench. "She jumped." I left the room but kept the door cracked open. If she drank the broth she'd be sleep within a matter a minutes. I stayed until I was sure she was sleep then left the house to visit Miroku and his wife Sango, they were the couple that lived on the island. I suppose I could call them my friends. They did name their first child after me.

When I reached their house, well it really was mine but I didn't want to live in it, I knocked on the door. Miroku answered. "Hey, Inuyasha what a pleasant surprise; have you come to see little Inu-chan?"

"I don't like children. I came to talk to you and Sango."

"Ah, my darling is still on bed rest since the baby's birth was so difficult. She's resting in the living room, follow me." He led me through the house to the room where Sango was.

"Inuyasha," She started to sit up when she saw me but Miroku gently pushed her back down.

"No you don't," he said lovingly. "You're to stay lying down. You know what the doctor said." Sango, who had always been an active person glowered at her husband and grumbled. "So Inuyasha, what's the news?"

"Some woman washed up on the island near my house," I said bluntly.

"Oh my God was she alive?" asked Sango.

"Just barely; she's a jumper, tried to drown herself," I answered.

"How do you know?" asked Miroku.

"I asked how she ended up in the water, if it was an accident or if she jumped. She got all defensive and said it was none of my business. She's a jumper."

"So what does she look like? Is she beautiful? What about her body?"

"Houshi…" said Sango warningly swatting him on the arm.

"Sorry."

"You just left her alone Inuyasha?" Sango asked."

"No, gave her some broth with sleeping powder in it. Her name's Kagome." We sat in silence for a moment.

"Why would she jump?" Miroku wondered aloud.

"Death in the family or something," I said. "She kept calling out the name Kouga and when I asked her if he was someone who I could contact she said he was dead."

"That's so sad," said Sango. "Well would you like to stay and eat dinner with us Inuyasha?"

"No, I'm leaving now." I got up and left before they could say anything else. When I got back to the house I checked on the girl. She was still sleeping. I went to the kitchen to find something to eat.


	3. Chapter Two

.

Moving On

Chapter Two

_Kagome POV_

When I woke it was still dark so I guess I hadn't slept very long. I sat up and looked around. A hanyou with long white hair entered the room whistling. "Who are you?" I demanded, clutching my blanket around me.

"It's me Inuyasha. You know the guy who found you washed up on the beach. It's about time you woke up you've been out of it for three days."

"Liar!" I accused. "I may have been slightly delirious but the Inuyasha who found me had black hair and violet eyes. And he was human." I stood and began throwing everything within reach at the stranger. I immediately found my self pinned to the bed.

"Would you calm down?" he asked. I kneed him in his privates. "Guess not." He used his legs to hold mine down and held one of my wrists in each hand. I continued my futile struggle to get free. "You know," he said after a moment. "You're pretty cute. And you have a nice body too. I tried not to look when I was undressing you but it's sort of hard not to notice." He added with an evil grin. And before I could get the air to scream his lips were on mine. I continued to struggle but almost swooned when he deepened the kiss. But I thought of Kouga and remained strong. I bit his lip. He pulled away from me surprised. "I've never kissed a girl who didn't submit after ten seconds." He said mildly. "I wonder how long it'll take me to break you?" I worked a hand free and slapped him. He grabbed my hand. "Now, now, none of that and no more biting either. I really don't want to have to hurt you."

Again he lowered his lips to mine. This time I could not resist for long. _Forgive me Kouga._ I thought before once again tugging my hands free but this time to tangle them into his snow-white hair as I returned his kiss.

_Inuyasha's POV_

It really shocked me when the first time I kissed her she didn't succumb. That had never happened to me before. I was sure it was a fluke so I tried again. And what do you know, I was right. She couldn't resist me; in fact she shocked me with her responsiveness. This girl was one hell of a kisser. And I told her so. It was the wrong thing to do. It broke whatever spell it was that I had over her and she untangled her hands from my hair to slap me again. "Don't ever touch me again!" It seemed the only way to keep her from hitting me was to keep her busy with kisses. I didn't mind that one bit. I was lowering my head to kiss her, holding both her wrists in one hand and running the other down a leg that had come exposed when I heard familiar voices behind me.

"Honestly Inuyasha, can't resist a pretty face can you?" asked Sango.

"Good for you," chimed Miroku from behind her.

I turned my head slowly and glared at them from over my shoulder. "Can't this wait till later?"

"No." Sango answered simply. She bustled over shoving me out of the way and introduced herself. "Hello Kagome; that is your name isn't it? I'm Sango and that idiot over there is my husband Miroku. We live on the other side of the island. Inuyasha told us about you while you were sleeping. Seeing as your clothes were torn to tatters I brought you this," she held out a dark purple Kimono. "But first I'll take you to the hot spring so you can get cleaned up." She grabbed Kagome's hand and hustled her out of the house.

"She sure has a lot of energy," I commented.

"I know," said Miroku. "It's from having to stay in bed so long after having Inu-chan. I wanted her to spend the morning with me getting rid of the energy in a more satisfying way. But she wanted to come here. You looked like you were having fun with, um, what's her name again?"

"Kagome and I was keeping her busy so she'd stop attacking me. She's a handful."

Miroku snorted. "I bet she is."

"I left her at the spring," Sango announced coming back in. "I brought some food over so I'm gonna go warm it up. Either of you go near the hot spring I'll kill you." She headed for the kitchen. Miroku looked crestfallen and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Guy's gotta have some fun." He said shrugging.

_Kagome's POV_

Sango was very nice; it's hard to believe she's friends with that scumbag Inu demon. After showing me the hot springs she headed back up to the house and left me to my own devices. "Kouga my darling, I'm sorry to have failed you." I said aloud. "I've tried three times to join you in death and each time I was foiled." I sighed. We were meant to be; I still believe that. But maybe we aren't forever like I thought. Depressed I sunk down into the deep dark water; it was like sinking into oblivion. I stayed under as long as I could then surfaced and began to wash.

When I returned to the house Inuyasha was talking to his friend and Sango was in the kitchen at the stove. "Let me do this," I said to Sango. "I've never really cooked before but it looks easy. You go rest." I herded her out of the kitchen. I stirred the soup for a minute then tasted it and decided it needed some spice. I searched all of the cabinets only to find pepper in the fridge. I was stirring in the pepper when I noticed Inuyasha standing in the doorway.

"It's nice to have a woman cooking me dinner." He said leaning against doorframe. Sango and Miroku went home, something about the baby. Sango said she'll try and stop by tomorrow but if I know Miroku they'll probably spend the morning in bed. If you know what I mean." He sniffed the air. "Smells good, I might just keep you instead of booting you off the island as soon as you're well." He said with a smirk. Then he turned and walked away leaving me fuming.

Later on while we were eating I could no longer take the silence. "I suppose I should think you for saving me. But you really can't keep me here against my will."

"Can't I?" Inuyasha asked with one brow raised. "Sango first came here as Miroku's captive. He'd kidnapped her to get back a family heirloom her brother had stolen. She hated him at first, and look at them now. Besides I'm stronger than you so if I say you'll stay, you'll stay." He licked his bowl clean and patted his stomach. "That was good." He burped.

"You're such a pig." I said disgusted. "I'm tired is there something for me to sleep in?"

"Go get one of my shirts. That should be good enough." Sighing I went to the bedroom and pulled on one of his shirts then climbed into the bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

A/N: That's it for now. Here's an interesting fact. Moving On, the original version, was written before I even started Captive. I got the idea for Captive from the comment Inuyasha made when Kagome said Inuyasha couldn't keep her on the island. Don't forget to review

Story Mistress


	4. Chapter Three

.

Moving On

Chapter Three

_Kagome's POV_

I rolled over into a hard muscled body. "Kouga?" I murmured.

"Guess again princess," said a deep voice. I awoke confused. What was going on? I'd only been asleep a few minutes. It was Inuyasha I realized.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. "We can't both sleep here."

"Why not?" asked Inuyasha. "If it was warmer out I wouldn't mind sleeping elsewhere, I often do so on my own. But in case you haven't noticed its cold out and I'm not giving up my warm bed just because you tried to drown yourself and washed up onto my island."

"I'll sleep somewhere else then." I started to climb out of the bed but Inuyasha grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back against his chest. His _naked_ chest.

"As of now you're my captive. And you'll do what I say when I say. You're staying in this bed. Go to sleep." He wrapped his arms more tightly around me and went back to sleep. I lay there stiffly for a while and soon relaxed enough to fall asleep.

_Inuyasha's POV_

Its nice waking up with a warm, soft body snuggled up against you on a cold day. I looked down at Kagome. She looked so soft and peaceful. You'd never guess what a hellcat she is when she's awake. Sometime during the night she'd turned toward me and her soft bosom was pressed against my chest. I kissed her neck and sucked on the skin a little but stopped when her eyelids flickered and she murmured. I didn't want her to wake up yet. I didn't want to get up myself but it was colder than usual so I got up and turned up the thermostat then lay back down. Unaware of what she was doing, as soon as I laid back down Kagome wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me closer, snuggling into my chest. I stroked her hair yawning and decided it wouldn't hurt me to sleep a little longer.

_Kagome's POV_

When I awoke my arms were wrapped around Inuyasha and his around me. I don't know how I got into this position but I knew I needed to get out of it. I slowly inched my way out of the bed watching his face for sounds of wakefulness. I breathed a sigh of relief when I was out of the bed. I decided to go down to the spring for a soak while I had the chance and so I gathered my things and headed out. When I got to the spring I heard splashing and voices so I dunked behind a bush and peeked at the spring. Sango and Miroku were in the middle of the spring kissing. I decided to wait till later and went back to the house.

I didn't want to get dressed until I'd bathed so I pulled on a robe I'd found and started on breakfast.

_Inuyasha's POV_

I woke up as soon as Kagome had started moving although I didn't let it show. When she left the room I sat up. Whatever am I going to do about this human? She's bewitched my mind. I can't stop thinking about her. Maybe I should just send her away; she's well enough to leave the island. But I don't want her to leave. I heard the door open and Kagome's soft padding footsteps. I wonder why she came back so soon. I lay down and faked sleep just in case she came back into the room. She didn't. She went to the kitchen and soon the delicious smell of eggs and bacon came wafted through the air.

_Kagome's POV_

Surprisingly the breakfast I made, omelets and bacon, came out very well. I was fast discovering I had a knack for cooking. I was setting the table when Inuyasha finally woke up. "Well aren't you a dutiful little slave," he said yawning.

"It was cook or wait for you to wake up and do it. You lazy son of a bi-" Inuyasha covered my mouth.

"Watch your language. I wouldn't want to have to knock a few teeth out." He removed his hand and gave me a quick kiss. "I'm going to take a bath; I'll eat when I get back."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I said quickly.

"Why?"

"I've already been down there. Sango and Miroku are using the spring."

"Looks like Miroku got his way after all. Do you want to join them? It could be fun." He pulled me roughly to him.

"You're disgusting." I pushed him away and sat down to eat.

"This is good." he said chewing thoughtfully. "Are you sure you've never cooked before?"

"Maybe in a past life." When I finished my food I left the table. "I'm going to take a bath." Sango and Miroku were gone when I got there but they'd forgotten some clothes. I was enjoying a swim after washing up when I heard a strange noise in the bushes. "Who's there?" I called but no one answered. I didn't hear anything else so I climbed out and reached for my towel. Then I heard the rustling again and screamed. Inuyasha was there in an instant.

"What's wrong Kagome?" his voice faded away when he saw me standing there dripping wet, angry and only half covered by my towel.

"Turn around," I ordered sternly. He obeyed meekly and I fixed my towel. "You can turn back now."

"What's wrong I heard you scream?" he said when he'd turned back.

"I heard something in the bushes." Inuyasha walked over and rooted around in the bushes for a moment.

_Inuyasha's POV_

Truth is I already had some idea of who was in the bushes and I only had to search for a minute or two for my suspicions to be confirmed. I came up holding my little buddy Shippo by his tail. "Hello Shippo," I said not at all pleasantly.

"Heh, hi Inuyasha," Shippo smiled sheepishly. "Nice woman you've got there." I traded my grip from his tail for one on the back of his shirt.

"Kagome, meet Shippo. A visitor I have on the island sometimes." The little kitsune blushed and waved.

Kagome looked at Shippo with narrowed eyes. "You're on my bad list now you little pervert." She punched him in the head then stalked off back to the house.

_Kagome's POV_

Inuyasha joined me in the house a few moments later. "I sent the little brat to visit Sango and Miroku. That should keep him busy for a while."

"Good," I said shortly.

"Yeah, now we can finally have some alone time," said Inuyasha coming toward me with what could only be called an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh no," I ran around the table.

"Come here Kagome," he ordered.

"Make me," I answered somewhat childishly. He chased me around the table for a moment then finally jumped over it. He pulled me into a crushing hug and his lips sought mine. I twisted my face every which way to avoid him but he soon tired of that game and simply held my face still. I bit his lip.

I thought he'd be mad but instead he smiled. If it could be called a smile. "Now, now dearest, how am I to kiss you properly if you if you insist on taking a chunk out of my kisser?"

"Maybe I don't want you to kiss me," I struggled trying futilely to break free.

"Of course you want me to kiss you wench. You know you like me." He crushed his lips back to mine then lifted his head for a minute. "Normally, I don't bite. Unless I'm asked. But for you, if you bite me again be assured that I'll bite back. And it won't be pleasant." Once again he kissed me. This time instead of resisting I did the complete opposite. I went limp as an overcooked noodle in his arms. I put everything I had in not sub coming to his kiss. Finally he let me go abruptly and I dropped to the floor.

"Since you seem to find kissing me so damn repulsive, I'll leave you alone, for now wench. Now make yourself useful and clean up this place. It's a sty.

A/N: Hey you guys. Well how do you think its going? I like where it's going I wanted to make it a bit longer then the original Moving On, which is only five chapters. It seems a bit rushed. Don't forget to review and check out Captive, a sort of prequel to this on how Sango and Miroku got together.


	5. Chapter Four

Moving On

Chapter Four

_Inuyasha's POV_

_Stupid wench. How dare she resist me?_ Me_! She doesn't know what she's missing. The pleasures she would experience with me are far better than she's ever had or ever would have with anyone;_ even _this mysterious Kouga. Why do I care anyway? She's just some stupid human._ I was stomping around the island mad for reasons I couldn't explain. Just what was wrong with me that she had to resist so diligently? I should send her away. But I don't want to. I don't think she's quite well yet anyway. Yeah, she's not better yet. If I send her away now I might still end up with her death on my conscience. Plus she _is_ a good cook. It wouldn't hurt if she stayed just a little longer.

_Kagome's POV_

_Stupid demon. How_ dare _he try to keep me here against my will? Just who does he think he is? He may have been able to step all over any other women he's had in his life but he'll soon learn he's met his match in me. I wonder what other women there's been, and if there are any now. I hope not. Why should I care anyway? He's just some stupid perverted demon._ I didn't really think Inuyasha would do anything if I didn't clean up but the place _was_ filthy. So here I am with a bucket of warm soapy water scrubbing the floor in the kitchen. I wonder where Inuyasha went. He left the house I know that much. Maybe he's left the Island. Are there even any boats here? Just then I heard the door open and someone walked in.

"What are you doing?" I looked up to see Sango standing in the kitchen doorway. I realize how I must look to her. My hair in a ratty looking braid hanging over my shoulder, the kimono she'd given me yesterday splattered with soap and water. And me with my sleeves rolled up sitting on my knees and scrubbing the floor.

"Apparently, I am now that scumbag inu demon's captive. And my master," I spat the word out, "has ordered me to clean his filthy house."

"And you're just doing it like a dutiful little slave?" She asked incredulously. "Get up," she ordered. She made her way carefully over the slippery floor and pulled me to my feet. "Inuyasha really isn't that bad a guy," she said.

"Yeah right."

"Just hear me out. He's just a little rough around the edges. The thing is you have to get him to respect you, and he won't if you let him walk all over you." We left the kitchen. "I actually came to bring you some more kimonos. I know I only brought you one before." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "I've got to get back to the baby. The kimonos are on the table. Why don't you go to the spring and take a bath, you look awfully sweaty."

"That's a good idea." I grabbed a robe and walked with Sango to the door.

"Remember," she said. "Don't let him walk all over you." With that she was gone. _Yeah, forget about the house. If he wants it clean he can do it himself._ I headed for the spring anticipating a nice leisurely soak.

_Inuyasha's POV_

After stomping around for a bit longer I finally headed back to the house. I fully expected Kagome to be there dutifully cleaning like I'd told her too. But she wasn't, and the house was still a mess. The kitchen floor was half clean and there were footprints in the drying water on the floor. It was then I noticed Sango's scent. She probably came over and whisked Kagome off to her house to coo over that baby. What is it with women and babies anyway? Personally I think all babies are just fat squalling little brats. 

Well, since she's gone I guess I'll go take bath. It was pretty cold out and the spring was nice and hot. The steam rising off it was so thick I could barely see my hand in front of me. But I didn't need to see. Taking off the towel I'd wrapped around my waist I quickly slipped into the water. Leaning against the rocks that ringed the pool I closed my eyes and breathed deep. This was just what I'd needed.

Suddenly I heard something, something like a sigh. I sat up and listened. There was nothing. It was probably just the wind. I sat back again and let my thoughts drift. They drifted right to Kagome. I thought about her body, the way it had fit so perfectly against me. Her full soft lips, beautiful brown eyes, and silky rose petal skin. Stop it! I shouldn't be thinking about her this way. Humans, especially human females are stupid and fickle. Didn't Kikyou teach me that? What's wrong with me? I heard a sound again; the steam might hamper my eyes but not my hearing. If I'd heard something twice there was definitely something or someone lurking around. The sound had come from the far side of the spring.

Carefully, with all my senses alert, I made my way around the edges of the spring where the water wasn't very deep. As I neared the other side I heard another sound, it sounded like a sob. I was no longer worried that who or whatever it was was dangerous. But still I didn't speak and announce my presence. As I moved closer a half familiar scent wafted over to me. It was the scent of that perfumed soap Sango liked but mixed in with it was a tantalizing scent of flowers and comfort and warmth. Kagome's scent. Now that I knew it was Kagome and not some intruder I know I really should either announce my presence or leave. Preferably the latter. I was just preparing to do so when Kagome started to speak aloud.

"Kouga," she sobbed. "Why, why did you have to leave me? I didn't care about the silly war; I didn't care that only the free thinkers would approve of our marriage. I would have done anything for you, followed you anywhere. I love you and you loved me so why did this happen. Isn't love supposed to prevail no matter what the circumstances are? I'd rather die than be with out you my beloved. I wish I would die!" The last sentence came out in an anguished scream. Suddenly I was afraid. What if she tried to drown herself? What would I do then? Making a split second decision I moved in closer to her.

"Who's there?" she asked when she heard the soft splashing of the water around me.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. It's just me," I growled. Mentally I kicked myself. _Great way to comfort her Inuyasha, insult the girl right off._ Sure enough I could almost see the emotional barriers going up around her as she sunk down in the water so I could only see her neck and above. And just barely that, what with all the steam.

"Go away Inuyasha. How dare you spy on me?"

"I wasn't spying, wench. I happened to be trying to enjoy a peaceful soak when you interrupted me with all your wailing and sobbing. I thought you were at Sango's."

"Sango just stopped by the house to bring me more clothes. I thought I'd have a soak since I had nothing else to do," Kagome said sniffing quietly.

"Nothing to do? I told you to clean the house, it's still a sty."

"I am not your slave, or your maid. Clean your own damn house."

"Kagome," I said hesitantly. I wasn't sure if I should bring up what I'd heard, she seemed to have forgotten it at the moment.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

"Uh, you don't have to sink down the water like that; I've seen you naked already."

"You baka."

_Kagome's POV_

"You baka," I sniffled again. Suddenly for reasons I couldn't explain I burst into tears.

"Don't cry," Inuyasha said horrified, there was an edge to his voice that almost sounded like begging. "I can't stand it when females cry." I just cried harder. "Ah, hell," He moved closer and pulled me into a hug. "Look," he said softly stroking my hair as I sobbed. "I heard what you were saying earlier, and…um… Don't cry Kagome. Come on, please?"

"I can't stop!" I wailed. "Why did he have to leave me?"

"Come on, Kagome." Inuyasha stood and picked me up. He carried me slowly back to the house and set me down in the bedroom. Then he left. When he came back he held a fluffy white towel and he began to gently dry me off like I was a small child; and all the while I sobbed uncontrollably. When I was dry he sat down and held me stroking my hair and murmuring soothingly in my ear. He didn't say anything really, he was just making sounds in the back of his throat, but it comforted me nonetheless.

"Kagome," he finally spoke. It seemed like we'd been sitting there for hours. "You really should put some clothes on." It was then I realized that I was naked and Inuyasha wore only a towel. I jumped away from him grabbing up the towel he'd used to dry me.

"I…I'm sorry Inuyasha." I ran from the room. He followed me but didn't try to come into the bathroom when I closed the door.

"Its okay, Kagome. Whoever this Kouga guy is, and whatever happened with him; it's okay. Some things just need to be talked about." He was silent. I couldn't bring myself to speak. "Fine, I'm leaving; I'll be at Sango and Miroku's house. Have some dinner ready when I come back." He walked away from the door and soon I heard the cabin door slam. I couldn't help but feel that I had hurt his feelings.


	6. Chapter Five

Moving On

Chapter Five

_Kagome's POV_

_I hurt his feelings…_The thought kept running through my head like a bad song. _How could I have hurt his feelings by not wanting to talk? Inuyasha doesn't care about me. I bet any female body would do. But…I hurt his feelings…_There it was again. Maybe I should apologize or something. I don't know. Well the least I could do was get fix him a good dinner. So after I had one more good cry I got dressed and went to see what was in the fridge. There was some defrosted meat so I decided to make one of my favorite dishes. Fried chicken. I'd never made it before myself, but I'd see my mom do it plenty of times. It's easy; you put some cooking oil in a pan and set on the stove to heat. Then you season your chicken cover it in flour and put in the pan. It's that easy. At least I thought it was.

The chicken was in the pan seemingly cooking nicely so I left the kitchen for just a second to run to the bathroom. When I got back the kitchen was full of smoke and the chicken was burning. I didn't realize it cooked so fast. I tried to go into the kitchen so I could turn off the stove, but the fumes were just too much. I went around the house and opened all the windows hoping it would keep the house from getting to smoky. Then I went back to the kitchen. If I didn't turn off the stove the kitchen would catch on fire and then the house. I remembered hearing somewhere that air is always clearer closer to the floor. So I lay down and inched caterpillar style over the floor.

The air wasn't that good even on the floor so I held my breath the best I could as I made my way to the stove. By the time I reached it my eyes were watering, the edges of my vision was dark and the rest of my vision was somewhat distorted. I made it to the stove and just managed to turn it off before the darkness overcame me. I guess I'll be joining Kouga in death after all.

_Inuyasha's POV_

_What's the matter with me? Why did I even bother to try and comfort the silly wench? I should have just let her cry. Kouga, Kouga, Kouga. Who the hell is he anyway? And just what is so great about him?_ I'd made my way to Miroku's house feeling, for some inexplicable reason, hurt. Why should I care if Kagome doesn't want to confide in me, to trust me? Miroku knew I was in a, as Sango called it, a snit. But I wouldn't tell him why and after I threatened to throw him out one of the second floor windows he dropped it and brought me the baby to see. It was cuter than I thought it'd be. Wasn't too fat and it didn't squall much either. Shippo wisely kept out of my way and sat staring out one of the windows

"What's that smell?" He said suddenly peering out the window toward my side of the island. "Is that smoke?" he asked his nose twitching. "It is smoke I can see it from here. Hey Inuyasha your house is on fire."

"WHAT!" I jumped out of my seat and raced to the open window sure enough you could see smoke rising from my side of the island.

"Kagome," I growled. Then without another word I jumped out the window and took off running to the house with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo calling after me. When I arrived at the house I was happy to see it wasn't actually on fire though smoke streamed from all the windows except the two kitchen windows, which were closed and too blackened with smoke for me to see in them. I didn't see Kagome anywhere outside and knowing she must still be in there I ran in. The smoke was strong and as soon as I entered I was coughing and gagging, and I knew there was no way I'd be able to find Kagome by her scent. I had to wait precious moments searching for her.

In the back of my head was the knowledge that Kagome was only a weak human female, by the time I found her she could very well be dead. Finally the only room I hadn't checked was the kitchen I rushed in. There she was a dim figure of a person lying on the floor, I could just barely see here through the hazy black smoke. I picked her up and made my way out of the house. When I burst out of the house Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were waiting for me. Here in the dying sunlight I could see her better, her face and clothes were blackened from the smoke and she was barely breathing. Miroku tried to take her from me but I growled and he backed off.

"You can put her down Inuyasha," Sango said softly. "She should be fine now that she's out in the fresh air. Reluctantly I lay her down then sat down beside her.

"Are you sure she's okay? She doesn't look like she's breathing." I asked.

"She's fine. Although, maybe we should move her to our house. Your house won't be fit to live in until it clears out. Miroku went inside to open the kitchen windows so it would air better."

I picked Kagome back up and stood. "Let's go."


	7. Chapter Six

Moving On

Chapter Six

_Inuyasha's POV_

_Why hasn't she woken up yet? She's been alseep too long._ It was the day after the fire and Kagome still hadn't woken up. Dispite Sango's saying she would be okay I was worried. I had not yet left her bedside except for when Sango kicked me out so she could clean Kagome up and change her clothes. Would she ever wake up? I put my hands over my face.

"Mmm,"

I looked up immediately. "Kagome?" I said. "Are you awake?"

"Where, Where am I?" she asked groggily.

_Kagome's POV_

"Where am I?" I asked. My vision was hazy, my head felt as though it were filled with cotton, and my throat, my throat was dry as death. "What happened?" I asked.

"You're awake," Inuyasha said. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "You're really awake."

"Of course I'm awake," I said. "Were you...worried about me, Inuyasha?" I asked.

He dropped my hand like it was a hot brick. "Keh, of course not," he said sneering.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"We're at Miroku and Sango's place. And what happened is that _you_ almost burned my house down. What the hell were you thinking?" he roared.

Sango burst into the room, "What is going on here?" she asked. "Kagome, you're awake. Shame on you Inuyasha; yelling at the girl when she's just woken up." Sango glared at him. "Out you go so I can check her over."

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha turned to leave but I grabbed his hand.

"I just--I just wanted to fix you a nice dinner, because I hurt you. I'm sorry Inuyasha." I let go of his hand and he continued out of the room.

_Inuyasha's POV_

_She_ wanted _to fix me dinner. Why? She said because she hurt me, but why should she care?_ I was so confused. Why would Kagome care if she hurt me? I wondered down the stairs trying to puzzle it out. Not paying attention I walked straight into Miroku.

"Ah, you've finally left the fair maiden's bedside, I see," he said.

"Shut up Miroku," I said, but there was not heat in my words. "She woke up and Sango kicked me out."

"Oh, how is she then?"

"She seemed okay," I shrugged. "Her throat seemed really scratchy so I'm gonna get her something to drink." I headed for the kitchen and got Kagome a cup of cold water.

"Hey Yasha," said Shippo bouncing into the kitchen. "Is Kagome awake yet?"

"Yeah."

"Can I go see her?" he asked eagerly.

"Not yet, why don't you go down to my place and see if it's all aired out. If Kagome wants to we can go back to my place today."

"Okay" replied Shippo happy to have something to do. As I was on my way back up the steps I met Sango.

"There you are," she said. "Is that for Kagome?"

I nodded.

"Good, she's asking for you. But no yelling," she cautioned me.

For some inexplicable reason I was nervous, almost afraid, to talk to Kagome. I stopped outside the door clutching the cup so tight my knuckles were white. I took a deep breath then opened the door and peeked my head into the room.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said sitting up. She'd been staring at the ceiling. "Come in Inuyasha."

"H-hey," I said feeling awkward and stupid. "I, uh, brought you some water."

"Thanks," she smiled. I walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry about your house Inuyasha," she said after drinking some of the water and setting the cup aside.

"S'okay," I said gruffly. "You didn't really do any damage. I sent Shippo to check on the house. We could go back today if you'd like."

"Yeah, that'd be okay. Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings when I wouldn't talk to you. I didn't mean to."

"Keh, you didn't hurt me. It's not like it matters. If you don't want to talk, don't talk." I said.

"Inuyasha…" she trailed off.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," she turned away. "I guess it doesn't matter since you don't care. I think I'm gonna go back to sleep." She pulled the covers up over her head and I left the room feeling as though I'd missed out on something important.

_Kagome's POV_

I knew I had thought wrong. No way not talking to him would hurt that coldhearted demon. How could I be so…"Stupid," I muttered aloud. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Idiot, moron," chimed Sango. "We are talking about Inuyasha right?"

"No," I answered. "I'm talking about me being stupid enough to think that I could hurt Inuyasha's feelings."

"You did hurt his feelings," Sango said. "Or at the very least you bothered him."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Inuyasha was in a total snit when he came over here that day. He had major attitude, he threatened to throw Miroku out of one of the upstairs windows. Not that that's anything new."

"He must have been mad about something else," I said.

"Kagome..."

"It was something else," I insisted and Sango just shook her head and said nothing.


	8. Chapter Seven

Moving On

Chapter Seven

_Kagome's POV_

_I don't care what Sango says,_ I thought after she left the room_. There's no way I hurt Inuyasha's feelings_. _Didn't he just tell me so himself? What am I going to do now?_ I wondered. _It's obvious that it's just not meant for me to join with my beloved, but without him there is nothing for me to live for. What shall I do?_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha cautiously looked around the door before walking in. "Uh, the house is aired out and everything. Are you ready to go back yet?"

"Yes," I sighed. "I've just got to get dressed."

"Okay." He stood there.

"Leave," I told him after a moment.

"Why? Its not like I haven't already seen you naked," he said arrogantly.

"Leave or die," I told him furiously.

_Inuyasha's POV_

"Leave or die," she said. I believed her.

"Keh, whatever," I sneered as I left the room.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" said Sango coming up the stairs.

"Kagome and I are going back to my place. She's getting dressed."

"Oh, take Shippo with you," was all she said before continuing on her way.

Kagome came out of the room. "I'm ready to go," She said.

"Okay, just let me grab Shippo. I'll meet you on the porch." When I finally found Shippo and got down to the porch Kagome was sitting on the steps holding a cooing Inu-chan.

"Isn't he precious Inuyasha," said Kagome gently bouncing the baby.

"Yeah he's okay,"I muttered.

"I don't see why they named him after you," she added.

"Whatever, lets go."

"Alright, don't get your panties in a bunch." She stood and handed Miroku the baby then started down the steps. Shippo and I followed.

"So Kagome," I said as we walked. "How about taking another try at cooking dinner? I find myself craving fried chicken now."

"Do you _want_ me to burn your house down?" asked Kagome incredulously.

"You won't burn it down," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "The only thing you did wrong before was you had the heat up to high. If, you know, all the smoke and stuff hadn't happened then you most likely would have had burned, undercooked chicken. It's happened to me before."

"You can cook?" asked Kagome surprised.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly. "I, uh, just don't like to."

"Well you can cook then since you know so much. And I'll watch and learn."

"But I don't want to,"

"I'm not cooking," she said. "So either cook or don't, but if you don't no one will eat." We reached the house and she marched inside with her nose in the air.

"Fine, I'll cook," I growled marching into the kitchen. I started to cook and a few minutes later Kagome came in to ask questions and soon we had a fine discussion going.

"You guys are boring," Shippo remarked. "I'm going back to Sango and Miroku's, I'll be back." A while later we sat down to have a nice dinner of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and Mac n cheese.

I have something to tell you guys. This fic is going to be no where near as long as Captive was. The original Moving On was only five chapters long and I wanted to make it longer but it's just not working out that way.

Love you all

The Story Mistress


	9. Chapter Eight

Moving On

Chapter Eight

_Inuyasha's POV_

It'd been a good dinner. We conversed about normal things and didn't have one argument. Maybe now is a good time to ask about this Kouga guy. I've got to admit it, my curiosity was killing me. "Kagome," I said.

"I'm going to bed," she said abruptly. She stood and left the room and I stared after her bewildered. Had she known I was going to ask? I stayed there sitting at the table for a bit just staring off into space. Then I finally decided I should go ahead and go to sleep.

I made my way silently into the room. Kagome was already asleep and wearing one of my shirts again. I undressed and got in the bed careful not to disturb her. I lay awake for a good thirty minutes before falling into a fitful sleep and was awaken about fifteen minutes later by Kagome trashing around.

"Kagome," I grabbed her by her shoulders to hold her still. "Kagome wake up." I shook her until her eyes opened.

"Inuyasha?" she said uncertainly.

"Yeah," I said gruffly. "A--are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a dream," she said nonchalantly. I wasn't fooled, I could feel her trembling.

"Stop lying," I told her. "You were thrashing around like a beached whale and you're still trembling. Talk to me, Kagome. Or talk to someone else if you don't trust me. Whatever's wrong with you will haunt you forever if you don't." I was tired of her lying and evading the question. For some reason the thought that she still didn't trust me was more painful than I cared to admit. I threw the covers off and sat up. But before I could leave she spoke.

"Inuyasha...wait." She sounded so vulnerable, so scared. I didn't turn to her but I stayed.

_Kagome's POV_

"Inuyasha...wait," I said cursing the vulnerability in my voice. He was right, I was scared. Scared to talk to him--to anyone--about Kouga. But I couldn't bear the thought that my silence, my cowardice, had him thinking that I didn't trust him. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting him again.

"Well?" he asked. And I realized that I'd been silent for to long.

"I'll, I'll talk to you," I said. He didn't move I could tell from the movement of the muscles in his back that he was tense. "I-Inuyasha?" I said uncertainly.

"Go ahead," he said gruffly. "I'm listening."

"A few years ago I fell in love with a wolf demon named Kouga. It was the classic Romeo and Julliet scene, my parents didn't approve of him because he's demon, his clan didn't approve of me because I'm human and a Miko. So we ran away together and got married." I stopped and smiled to myself then went on.

"We lived happily for about two years in a village where our union was accepted. Then war came into our lives, Kouga left to fight the good fight. Believing if we won this war couples like us would be excepted in the world. We were so happy before that," I said unable to hold back a sob.

Inuyasha turned and reached for her, "Kagome,"

"Don't!" I turned away to face the wall. "Let me finish, before I lose what little courage I've found. What good is anyone's approval when he's not here to share it with me," I cried. "He died. Far from home and the people who loved him. When Kouga left, I promised him that I would follow him to the ends of the Earth if I had to. And that's exactly what I tried to do."

"What are you saying Kagome?" asked Inuyasha even though he knew.

"The day I got the news," I continued. My voice was not my own, it was so hollow and cold. "I went into the bathroom, slit my wrist, and waited for the end to come. But my friends came after me. So I tried again later, running a bath and then overdosing on sleeping pills, but once again I was foiled. After that they watched me like a hawk. So I began to eat again and act normal as though I was moving on, but really I was just biding my time and waiting for them to drop their guard. And when they finally did I slipped away and jumped off a cliff. I have tried so many times to keep my promise and join my beloved in death. But each time I have failed."

I sat there staring at the wall afraid to turn around, afraid to face the disgust I knew would be on his face.

"Kagome," he said. "Please turn around."

_Inuyasha's POV_

"Please turn around," I asked. She didn't move just stared at the wall, her shoulders trembling as she fought to hold in her tears. "Please Kagome. I know what you're going through," I said. "I know how it feels to lose the one you love. I was in love once," I put a hand on her shoulder and she flinched away. "With a human if you can believe it. Her name was Kikyou. I loved her with all my heart, and I thought, _I thought,_ she loved me too, but I was wrong. She said, she said that it--that _we_ were nothing but a fling. She laughed when I told her I loved her. And then she left me and died a dog's death at the hands of some filthy human," I said unable to keep anger from coloring my voice. I put my hand on her shoulder and this time she didn't move away. "I grieved, I grieved long and hard. But," I said my voice gentle now. "I moved on. And that is what you need to do to. If he really loved you, I doubt he'd want you to die just because he did." I waited for her to turn, to say or do something but she did nothing. "Look at me Kagome," I said again.

And she turned, her face was wet, and tears streamed silently from her eyes. "How long Kagome?" I asked. "How long has it been?"

"A--a year," she managed to say.

"That's too long," I told her softly. "It's time to move on." I held my arms out to her and she fell against my chest crying. I wrapped my arms around her and held her while she cried.


	10. Chapter Nine

Moving On

Chapter Nine

_Inuyasha's POV_

The next day when I woke up I was in the bed by myself. But I knew where Kagome was because delicious scents were floating in the air beckoning me towards the kitchen. It didn't take me long to give in them. I got dressed and headed to the kitchen. I could tell almost immediately something was different. Kagome was smiling and humming as she stood at the stove. I walked up behind her and slid my arms around her waist. Instead of moving away and berating me she leaned back against my chest.

"Good Morning," she chirped.

"Good morning to you too," I replied. "How come you're not yelling at me for being lazy?" I asked.

"I'm much too happy to yell at you; especially since I wouldn't be this happy without you."

"What did I do?" I asked puzzled.

"You freed me," she replied simply. She turned in my arms to lay her head on my chest and wrap her arms around me. "I feel like I've been carrying around a thousand ton weight on my back and it's finally been lifted. You did that. Thank you." She smiled up at me then a sad look passed over her face.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just…" she trailed off.

"Go on," I urged.

"My family; they don't know where I am, or even if I'm alive. Kouga insisted I not contact them. We—he was worried that my parents would try to make me come home."

"They have no idea where you are?"

"No," she sighed then smiled brightly. "Why don't you go sit at the table and I'll bring your food to you." She smacked a kiss on my lips then turned away. Reluctantly I let her go and went into the dining room. A few minutes later she joined me at the table bringing with her two plates of fluffy pancakes and even fluffier eggs. After saying grace we tucked in. We spent the day cleaning up the cabin together and then exploring the island. Kagome seemed happy but I couldn't stop thinking about that sad look she had earlier.

"Kagome," I said. We were in a flower field that was next to the house.

"Yes," asked Kagome. She was for some reason spinning in circles that were starting to make me dizzy.

"About your family," said I, "they must miss you. _I _would if I were them. So, if you wanted to go see them, a—and let them know your okay you can. But you have to come back," I added quickly. I looked up at her. She had stopped spinning and was staring openmouthed at me.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she breathed before throwing herself at me. I opened my arms to catch her and we tumbled to the ground with her on top of me. She dropped quick kisses all over my face. I held her face in my hands to stop her and then kissed her properly. She broke the kiss to smile down at me. I rolled over with her in my arms and inadvertently rolled us down a small hill. We reached the bottom with me on top and Kagome laughing gaily. I plucked a flower from her hair and tickled her nose with it. She laughed again then reached up to cup my face tenderly. "Thank you, Inuyasha," she said. I kissed her again, long and hard. She moaned and opened her mouth to me. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she met it with her own. As our tongues mated I ran my hands up her sides and she arched into me.

"Stop," she gasped. "Stop, Inuyasha."

"Why?" I asked moving off of her. "What's wrong?"

"It's too soon," she said sitting up. "I've only just begun to let go of Kouga, let's not rush this."

"Okay, Kagome," I said silently resigning myself to a cold dip in the ocean when we got home. "I understand."

_Kagome's POV_

"Thank you, Inuyasha," I smiled. "It's getting late, let's go back to the house and I'll start on dinner."

"Okay," he said standing and pulling me up. We went back to the house arm in arm. I can't believe how happy and carefree I feel after a year of being sick at heart. And all thanks to Inuyasha. He is nothing like my first impression of him and I think that I may be falling in love. When we got in the house Inuyasha went down to the beach and I started on dinner. When he entered the kitchen later I held a spoon out to him. "Taste," I said. He obediently opened his mouth.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Jell-O," I answered.

"I like it," he said simply. Then he kissed me. "I have to run over to Sango and Miroku's; I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Okay," I kissed him again then turned back to the food. When he returned dinner was ready and we ate in a comfortable silence. When retired to bed I instantly snuggled up against his chest as his arms came around me. He stroked my hair gently lulling me to sleep. "Inuyasha," I said as I drifted off.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," I didn't hear his answer.

The next morning when I awoke I felt as though I was in a furnace. It took me a moment to realize that the heat was coming from Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" I sat up and shook him. He moaned but didn't wake. His body was slick and his hair matted with sweat. I tried again, "Inuyasha, wake up." He still didn't wake up. Worried I grabbed a robe and ran barefoot to Sango's house.

I came hurrying back with Sango in tow. After examining Inuyasha Sango assured me that it was just a particularly bad cold. "I'll care for Inuyasha while you're gone," she said.

"Gone where?" I asked.

"Inuyasha told us yesterday that you would be going to visit your family."

"I'm not going anywhere until Inuyasha is better," I said.

"Okay," she left me with medicine and instructions on how to care for him.

I sat by Inuyasha's bedside leaving him only to rewet the cool cloth I had laid across his forehead. _Please be okay, Inuyasha_ I thought. He thrashed around and I grabbed his hand; he calmed immediately. I stroked his hand and sung a half remembered lullaby. He didn't wake up at all until the next day and then he was barely lucid.

"Kagome," he groaned waking from my fitful sleep in a chair I'd pulled up next to the bed.

"Inuyasha?" I sat up and clutched his hand. "You're awake!"

"Wha—what are you doing here?" he mumbled. "Your family—"

"Like I'd ever leave you when you were sick," I told him. "Don't go back to sleep yet I've got some medicine to give you." I got up to fetch the medicine Sango had mixed up. "Drink up," I said handing him the cup. He eyed it warily and gave it a tentative sniff then wrinkled his nose. "It tastes better than it 

smells," I assured him. He took a deep breath then downed it all in one gulp. The pained expression on his face made me laugh. "But only slightly better," I added. He made a face at me and yawned.

"Kagome," he said between yawns. "I have to tell you…" he trailed off as the drugs took hold.

"Don't worry Inuyasha," I said. "I'll be here when you wake up, you can tell me then."

"Have to tell you now," he said. "You're not my…captive…anymore. I…love yo…" he was asleep.

"Oh, Inuyasha," I said holding his hand. "I love you too."


	11. Chapter Ten

Moving On

Chapter Ten

_Inuyasha's POV_

I awoke feeling groggy from the sleep agent in the medicine Kagome had been plying me with. I had no idea how long I'd been out, and barely remembered anything from the few times I'd awoken; just a soft voice singing slightly off key, and my embarrassing confession of love. A confession that I didn't get an answer to. Where was Kagome anyway? Had she finally left to visit her family?

I sat up and swung my feet to the floor then groaned and clutched my head as the room around me spun in dizzying circles. "Inuyasha, you idiot," I heard a voice say. Kagome? The room slowed and I risked glancing up.

"Kagome," I said relieved. "You're still here."

"Of course I'm still here," she said. "I told you I wasn't going anywhere while you were sick." She came all the way into the room and laid a hand on my forehead. "Your fever is gone, that's good," she replaced her hand with her lips. "I've got another dose of medicine for you."

"No more medicine," I said immediately. Kagome smiled.

"That's good," she said again. "Sango said when you were well enough to refuse the medicine you'd be on the mend. I hoped you'd wake up today so I was making breakfast. Why don't you go take a shower until it's done?"

"Maybe you should give me a sponge bath instead?" I said. She laughed. "Seriously, I've having some trouble, every time I try to stand up the room spins like a merry go round."

"Ah," she thought a minute. "Why don't I help you to the bathroom and you can have breakfast in bed?"

"Only if you join me," I said. She smiled again.

"Come on then." She wrapped one of my arms around her shoulder and helped me up and to the bathroom. Once I had the water running she went back to the kitchen. When I came out she called for me to come into the bedroom. When I got in there I saw that she has set up my breakfast on a tray for me and put her own on the nightstand. I climbed weakly back in the bed and let her fuss and arrange the tray.

"Thank you," I said. As we ate I noticed that every few minutes her hand would reach out and touch me. "How long was I out?" I asked as we ate.

"About three days," she answered.

"Really?"

"Yup, three terrible days; I was so worried Inuyasha." The next time she reached out to touch me I grabbed her hand.

"Kagome," I said. "I don't remember much of what happened while I was sick, but I remember I told you something…" I trailed off and Kagome smiled.

_Kagome's POV_

"Do you mean when you set me free?" I asked. He looked puzzled. "You told me I wasn't your captive anymore. Don't tell me you're gonna take away my newfound freedom?" I joked. He frowned.

"That's not what I'm talking about," he seemed frustrated so I decided to put him out of his misery.

"I'm just teasing Inuyasha," I said. "I love you too." I leaned forward to kiss him and hit my shoulder on the tray. "Ouch," I said giggling. Inuyasha however simply knocked the tray on the floor and dragged me onto the bed. "Inuyasha!" I laughed. He pulled me close and cut off my laughter with his lips. "Inuyasha," I said again, this time with a groan. I ran my hands up his back and dug my fingers into his shoulders. His lips left mine to draw trail of kisses over my jaw and down my neck.

"Kagome," he said between kisses. "Are you sure, Kagome? You really love me?" Puzzled I stopped his kisses and stared up into his eyes and saw uncertainty, fear, and love there. Then I remembered what he'd said about Kikyou before. _I thought, she loved me too, but I was wrong. She said...she said that it—that we—were nothing but a fling. She laughed when I told her I loved her._

"Yes, I'm sure," I told him softly. "I've never felt this way about anyone, Inuyasha. Not even Kouga." He breathed a sigh of relief and kissed me fiercely.

There was a knock on the door and we heard Sango yelling, "Kagome! Kagome, where are you?" I scrambled off the bed and fixed my clothes before answering, "I'm in here Sango!" She followed my voice into the bedroom. When she saw the tray and the remains of breakfast on the floor she raised one eyebrow.

"You always were a difficult patient," she said to Inuyasha as she laid a hand on his forehead. "Your fever's gone, that's good." She gave him a quick check over and pronounced him healthy. "I've got to get back home," she said. "He'll be a little weak for a while, so don't wear him out," she told me grinning wickedly. I blushed crimson and Sango laughed her way out of the cabin.

As soon as she left Inuyasha reached for me, I backed up quickly. "You heard what she said, Inuyasha," I admonished.

"We'll be careful," he said. "If you want I'll just lay here and you can do all the work."

"No," I said sternly. He sighed and leaned back against his pillows.

"Tell me about your family, Kagome," he said. "I've never had a family before."

"Well you have one now," I told him. I sat down in the chair by the bed and took his hand. I told him all about my kind, caring mother, my younger brother, and my grandfather who was convinced he had the powers of a priest and went around trying to purify everything.

"Kagome," he said that night before we went to bed. "There's a boat that will stop here tomorrow in the morning. I want you to get on it and go see your family."

"Alright Inuyasha."

_Inuyasha's POV_

That morning I got up early to fix Kagome breakfast before she left. She had to eat with one hand because I refused to relinquish her other one. After we ate I walked her to the dock where the boat was waiting. As we walked I realized that she could easily not come back. The thought of never seeing her again made me feel as though someone had grabbed my heart and was squeezing it with all their might.

I pulled Kagome close and hugged her one last time. "Come back to me, Kagome," I said.

"Of course I will," she said. "I shouldn't be gone more than a few days. I'll go see my family and stop by my house to get some clothes and things and then I'll be back." She must have sensed my uncertainty because she cupped my face gently and kissed me. "I love you, Inuyasha, and I'll be back. I promise," she kissed me again then boarded the ship. And then she was gone taking all the light and my happiness with her. Already the day seemed bleak and the Island gloomy without her.

Hey guys! Hoped you liked this chapter. There are only a few more chapters left; I'm not sure how many though. This chapter is dedicated to Alien Rose who emailed me and gave me the best compliment ever. Thank you,

Love ya,

Story Mistress


	12. Chapter Eleven

Moving On

Chapter Eleven

_Kagome's POV_

I stood outside on the doorstep of the house I'd grown up in. _Come on Kagome,_ I thought giving myself a pep talk. _You grew up here; this is your home. There's _nothing_ to be afraid of. Except rejection, anger, disgust, disappointment…Stop! Kagome Higurashi this is your home and your family deserves to know you're okay. You are going to ring that doorbell right now!_ I ordered myself. But I didn't move. "This is ridiculous," I muttered aloud. I reached out and tentatively rang the doorbell. "Guess no one's home," I said two seconds later turning to leave. The door opened behind her and I heard a gasp. I turned around slowly to see my mother standing in the doorway. She was covering her mouth with both hands and there was a spilled basket of laundry at her feet.

"Kagome," she whispered from behind her hands. "Kagome," she said again. "Kagome!" she shouted this time as she yanked me into a hug. "My baby," she said tearfully her voice muffled against my hair.

"Momma," I said, or tried to say. Instead a giant sob came out. "I'm home Momma."

"Oh baby, what took you so long?" Momma drew me into the house and shut the door not bothering to pick up the laundry. "Grandpa! Souta! Guess who's here!" she called as she pulled me into the family room.

"What is it?" asked Grandpa running into the room with a handful of sutras. "A demon?" He skidded to a stop when he saw me. "Kagome!" he said joyfully giving me a hug. "Where's that dirty kidnapping wolf demon?" he asked. "I knew I should have purified him when I had the chance." I laughed and hugged him tighter.

"Well, well," drawled a voice from the doorway. I looked up to see Souta leaning against the door jamb; where he had been but a boy when I left, now he was a man. I started forward to hug him too, but something in his face stopped me. "So, the prodigal daughter finally returns. Shall I go kill fatted calf?" he asked dryly. I frowned. The Souta I remembered was happy and eager to please. What happened to make him into this bitter young man?

"Nice to see you too brother dear," I replied mocking his tone. "Did you miss me?"

"No," he turned and left leaving his family shocked.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"I really don't know," said her mother. "Come on, sit down and tell us where you've been." I let myself be led to the couch then told my mother and grandfather my reasons for running away with Kouga and about my life with him. Then I told them of his death and my suicidal attempts. And finally, with a dreamy smile, I told them about Inuyasha, his island, and the peace I'd found there.

"Bless him," said Momma smiling tearfully. "Bless him for sending my daughter home to me."

"Yes," agreed Grandfather reverently.

"Oh," sighed Momma. "Look at me, you just got home and here I am talking you to death. I'll let you settle in. Your room is exactly how you left it." She stood and led me to her up the stairs. "Oh, I'm _so_ glad you're home," she gushed as we walked. "We must have a party so everyone can get reacquainted with you. Oh, and there's the cutest guy living here now. I just know you two will hit it off; he looks at your pictures every time he comes by."

I had been looking around and cataloging the changes to my childhood home when I realized what she was saying. "Momma, I'm not staying," I blurted. Momma stopped in mid-sentence.

"What do you mean you're not staying?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"I'm not ready yet Momma," said I softly. "I'm not…healed yet. And I promised Inuyasha I'd be back. I'm coming back," I said. "I'll be back for good soon, just not yet. Okay?"

"O-okay," said Momma. "I—I've got food in the oven." She walked away.

"Selfish as always, I see."

I looked up to see Souta standing at the top of the steps. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Exactly what I said. When you left before, you broke Momma and Grandpa's hearts, and mine too," he admitted. "And when you leave you'll break theirs again."

"But not yours," said I.

"No, not mine. My heart is closed to you now. It's not like you care anyway, the only feelings you care about are your own. Like I said, selfish." He walked away. I shook my head sadly and headed for my room.

That night we had a family dinner and I got caught up on everything that had been going in over the years I'd been gone. I was been surprised when Souta joined us for dinner. I was sure he'd refuse to share a meal with me after revealing his feelings that morning. But he'd joined us, though he didn't say much. Momma and I stayed up very late talking and the next morning I felt that she now understood why I had to leave again.

As I opened the door to walk out I bumped into someone about to ring the doorbell. I stepped back off balance and the stranger caught hold of my shoulders to steady me. "Careful," he said. I looked up into laughing brown eyes. I stepped back and saw he had sandy brown hair and a kind smile. As I noticed this his eyes widened and his smile became a grin. "You must be Kagome," he said. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Hojo; I live two doors down. I was just stopping by with some thing for your grandfather's rheumatism."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too," I replied. I took another step back when I noticed his hands were still on my shoulders. His hands fell away and he noticed the traveling case I held.

"Are you leaving again?" he asked the regret clear in his voice.

"Yes," I replied. "I'm sorry we didn't have the chance to get to know each other. Grandfather's in the family room. I'm sure he'll be glad for whatever you brought him; he was complaining about his rheumatism earlier. Well, goodbye." I skipped down the steps and got into the waiting taxi. Not noticing that when the taxi pulled off Hojo stared after it dejectedly.

A/N: There you go here's your new chapter, this chapter is dedicated to InuyashaLover who was the first person to visit my site, and remembered to sign the guestbook too, thanks!


	13. Chapter Twelve

Moving On

Chapter Twelve

_Inuyasha's POV_

Three days. Three terribly long and gloomy days; that's how long my Kagome has been gone. When will she be back? Will she ever be back? I was floating dejectedly on the surface of the hot spring. I dozed off then woke with a start when a pair of arms slipped around my waist. Sitting up I inadvertently dunked myself then surfaced to see a grinning Kagome. "Ka—Kagome!" I sputtered.

"Hi," her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Aren't you gonna kiss me hello?" she asked.

I gulped, "I don't think that's a good idea. Especially with us both naked…"

"Who said anything about being naked?" asked Kagome. She lay back in the water and let her legs float up and displayed her tasteful black one piece. "I was tired of wearing Sango's kimonos so I stopped in the town where I lived with Kouga to pick up some clothes, and let my friends know I was okay." She put her legs down. "So, about that kiss?" She floated closer and put her arms around my neck. What else could I do? I kissed her. It was like coming home.

_Kagome's POV_

As soon as his lips touched mine I knew I was home. I pressed closer to him and he groaned and crushed me even tighter against his chest. He coaxed my lips open and slipped his tongue into my mouth where it mated with mine. "Inuyasha," I moaned pulling away reluctantly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said in return. He tried to kiss me again but I evaded him.

"Stop Inuyasha," I said in a firm tone, then ruined its effect with a giggle. "I got some awesome recipes from my mom. I'm going to make you the best dinner ever." I left the spring and went to the house. A little while later Inuyasha joined me.

"So," he asked leaning against the wall and watching me putter about the kitchen. "How is your family?"

"They're good." I answered.

"Were they happy to see you?" I froze for a second.

_Inuyasha's POV_

"Were they happy to see you?" I asked. I wanted to know what a real family did when seeing each after a long absence. The only family I had was my bastard half brother and, while we'd given up trying to kill each other, we weren't what you'd call close. Kagome froze. Just for a second; maybe not even that long. But I noticed.

"Yeah," she answered hesitantly. "Mostly," she added under her breath.

"What do you mean mostly?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly. But she didn't fool me. I could smell the salt from the tears she was trying to hold back and I could sense her sadness.

"Come on Kagome," I coaxed turning her to face me and enveloping her in a hug. "What's wrong? Tell me."

"Well," her voice was muffled against my shirt. "You remember I told you about my brother Souta?"

"Yeah," I said, "cute, little, eager to please."

"Not any more," she sniffled. "When I ran away with Kouga, I hurt my family. I hurt them bad. I didn't even think about how they might feel when they woke up to find me gone."

"You were young—"

"Don't make excuses for me Inuyasha. I was stupid and selfish. And of my family I hurt Souta the worse. We were very close, almost inseparable before I met Kouga. And now he hates me. He overheard when I 

told Mama I wasn't staying and he said that when I left I'd break their hearts again. But not his, his heart is closed to me now, he said."

"Kagome," I sighed. "Don't worry, he'll come around."

"I don't think he will Inuyasha," she said sadly.

"Go back then, make him open his heart."

"I don't think I can, Inuyasha. I don't think I can."

"You can," I said firmly. "We'll go together. Kagome, let me go with you; let me go as your husband." I blurted.

"Wh—what?!" she practically screeched.

_Kagome's POV_

"Wh—what?!" I screeched. _Am I hearing things or did Inuyasha just propose to me in his own unorthodox way?_

"Never mind," he said. "It was nothing, forget it." _And now he's trying to take it back?_

"No, I don't want to forget it, what did you say Inuyasha?"

"I said…I said, let me go with you as your husband. But it was a stupid thing to say." He hung his head.

"Why would it be stupid?"

"Because, you—you're not even over your first husband's death and here I am trying to get you to take on another one."

"I don't think it's stupid," I assured him. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

"So—so you'll marry me?"

"Yes, but not right away," I cautioned. "I can't get married again without my family knowing the man I'm pledging myself to. Come back with me as my fiancé instead. And after you get to know each other then we'll get married."

"Well, if we're talking about family I suppose I should mention I have a half brother."

"A brother? How come you've never mentioned him before?"

"We're kinda estranged. We made peace with each other not to long ago at the behest of his ward Rin. But we're not all that close."

"He's family though," I proclaimed. "And family should be together. We'll invite them to come along to my parents. We'll all get to know each other."

"He's not exactly fond of humans," Inuyasha warned, "excepting Rin of course."

_Inuyasha's POV_

"Excepting Rin of course."

"He'll just have to get used to us," declared Kagome. "He has no choice in the matter."

"Okay," I acquiesced. I was going to enjoy watching them butt heads. "Kagome,"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad Kikyou jilted me, because then I'd've never met you."

"You're so sweet, Inuyasha." She kissed me tenderly. "Now why don't you go invite Sango and Miroku for dinner and we'll have a party to celebrate our engagement."

The End

A/N: The original Moving On had a much different ending then this one. In the original Kouga showed up and it was discovered that he'd been enjoying himself playing around with other women then breaking their hearts by revealing he was married. One of these women was a friend of Sango's when she called it on him he back slapped her. An angry Kagome lost control of her miko powers would have killed him if 

Inuyasha hadn't intervened. Instead Kagome demanded a divorce and kicked him out of her life. I don't know if some of you may have preferred this ending or not but the reason I changed it was because it ties in quite nicely with the sequel I'm hoping to write. Thank you for reading and much love to you,

The Story Mistress


End file.
